Never Let This Go
by sweetbellesammy
Summary: He left her because of a mistake, now she's back and he won't allow her to leave again. Request for DivaliciousDooL RandyxOC


**a/n: **Sorry this took a while Mara, I kept having troubles with my computer and such, hope you like it! Enjoy x - Sammy

* * *

**Never Let This Go**

* * *

His eyes starred carefully at the screen in front of him, it was as if time had suddenly stopped for him. He couldn't believe what he saw, sure there was typical fans that were pretty but this girl was beautiful and she looked so much like a woman he'd loved so many years ago. His eyes kept searching for the woman he'd seen, she was in the front row she looked stunning with just simple clothes on, he wasn't sure who she was rooting for tonight but he was more than welcome to be the mind changer in this game.

He carefully placed his knee pads on and smirked as the woman appeared once more, then it felt like his heart had stopped. It was her, the same girl he'd be wishing for day in and day out, the woman he'd left brokenhearted because of a pitiful mistake. It was her.

"Mr. Orton, you're on soon!"

* * *

He looked towards the door and stood up as he followed the stagehand out, she had been on his mind for 4 years, sure it was a long time to have someone clouding your thoughts but he couldn't help it. She was there when no one else was and all he did was cut her down like she was common trash.

_"Hey baby!" _

_He smirked as he looked up from his phone to see the beautiful woman approach him. She was dainty and fragile, that's why she needed his protection, he knew this. He watched her sit on the chair across from him and smile brightly, she was up to something. _

_"What are you so happy about?" he chuckled_

_"Well silly, you do know what today is right?" she giggled_

_"Thursday, yeah," he smirked_

_She frowned and rolled her eyes, "that's not what I meant jerk."_

_"Today is our two year anniversary," he chuckled, "I know."_

_"I'm excited," she giggled _

_"So am I," he smiled, "what have you got planned?"_

_"A big day," she smiled brightly_

_"I've got a few surprises of my own too," he chuckled _

_"I can't wait," she giggled as she stood up and he followed her lead_

_He loved her so much, nothing and no one could compare to this woman standing right here. Not even the small mistake he made a few weeks back, he was testing waters and in the end it wasn't worth it. He didn't mean to have betrayed her but he couldn't find it in him to tell her, no she had to stay with him and if he gave her the news she'd leave and hate him for good._

* * *

"So you ready for tonight?"

He looked at John and smirked, "always champ."

"You've been good for a while, watch it man," John smiled

"I will mother," Randy rolled his eyes

"Anyways, did you see what I saw?" John chuckled

"The brunette?" he smirked, "Oh I saw."

"Be careful with that, last I heard she hates your guts," he chuckled, "Oh wait, she doesn't know you're going to be there."

The thought finally struck Randy, no one knew he would be there tonight. He had finally gotten back from a suspension, personal of course but no one expected the champ back for another few weeks, yet here he was defying rules.

"Imagine if Sam saw her," John chuckled

"She shouldn't care, you know with what's happening and all," Randy shrugged

"Good luck, man," John chuckled

With that the shorter man hugged him then walked off singing other people's theme songs. Randy turned back to the screen and then smirked as he turned to the security personnel.

"Hey," he called out and the man came up to him

"Yes sir?"

"See that girl in the front row, among the chatty girls?" Randy pointed as the match on the screen progressed

"The one in the white v-neck?" the man asked

"That's the one," he smirked

"What about her, sir?"

"Escort her to my locker room right after my match, no later, no sooner," Randy explained, "got it?"

"Got it, sir," he nodded and walked off

Randy smirked as he continued to pay attention to the girl, no one else in that arena mattered right now. He had been waiting years for this moment and he would get it and not only that she would basically come back, he would make her come back. She was his to keep for better or worse, he was sure of that.

* * *

Mara cheered as the match ended and Sheamus was held victorious, she was so excited to be at a live event. She hadn't been to one in four years and she was a huge fan. Back then it was different, now she cheered for several superstars back then she only cheered for one man.

He however turned out to be scum, nothing but a traitor who used her love and then crushed her. She felt idiotic after being with that man, he turned out to have cheated on her and then just lied to her face about it. She could think of a million reasons to kick his ass and then just have him disappear, she wanted him to. She was glad her friends had told her he was suspended for a few more weeks that meant she could come without him spotting her or without having to see his image during her night, that is a mood ruiner for anyone.

"Mara?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Just thinking," she shrugged, "what's next?"

"I'm not sure," her friend shrugged

Mara looked at the ramp awaiting a new match but found nothing to be starting yet. Soon however she heard the word "Awesome" overly yelled and extended and she frowned. The Miz, he was cute sure but he was quite the talker, all he did was run his mouth, she'd face many problems with him backstage.

It was funny to think he was right about her ex-boyfriend. At first she ignored the comments and remarks he'd make about him, saying he was nothing but a two-timer, a cheater. She never would of imagined the loud-mouth to be right in anything, if anything she wished he would be right about another thing, sadly everything always went wrong when it was about her.

* * *

**_6 Hours Later _**

_She walked into the apartment fuming, Randy had been ignoring her and blatantly just been out of it on their date and she was fed up with it. She threw her heels on the ground and looked at the time and sighed deeply, it was 11. She was exhausted and just upset with how things went on their special day. _

_"Babe?"_

_She whirled around and sneered, "now you wanna talk?"_

_"Look, I'm sorry I just got news," he sighed_

_"What news?" she asked quietly _

_"Bad news," he sighed sitting on the bed_

_"You can tell me babe," she sat next to him and began rubbing his shoulders_

_She watched his head as it dropped, she began to feel nervous over the situation. She didn't know what to do if he gave her news that effected them both, or if it was news that would have him like this 24/7. _

_"I can't do this," he whispered _

_She backed away from him and frowned, "can't do what?"_

_"This, us," he sighed_

_"Rand-"_

_"We can't date anymore," he sighed_

_"Why not?" she asked her eyes filling with tears _

_"Sam, she's," he paused and looked up at her, "she's pregnant."  
_

_Her eyes widened and the tears she'd been trying to put off slowly falling down her cheeks. She suddenly felt like her heart was slowly sinking, slowly breaking into tiny pieces. _

_"How could you?" she whispered harshly _

_Randy stood up and as he did Mara walked up to him and slapped him. She watched his head snap to the side and once he looked back at her his eyes didn't have a hint of anger, they had guilt. She cried as he held his cheek, she watched him slowly rub his cheek before heading towards her suitcases. _

_"Mara?"_

_"I'm leaving," she snapped_

_"I'm sorry," he whispered_

_"You aren't," she replied harshly as she packed everything into the cases and proped them up_

_"Let me help you," he told her as he tried to reach for the suitcases_

_"Don't touch me," she spat _

_"Mara, don't be like this," he sighed_

_"I hate you, Randall Keith Orton," she sneered, "and I never want you to talk to me again, don't look for me, nothing, just stay away."_

_With that she walked towards the door opening it and slipping her things out, before she left she looked back to the man who was standing there. He looked half optimistic, half pessimistic. She frowned and starred at him carefully, she couldn't see him as a loving person anymore, she only saw a man coated with false promises, and pretty lies. _

_"I hope you feel miserable with her," she spat, "I hope she's everything you hate, because that's what you are to me."_

_With that she left the room and slammed the door behind her, she took her suitcases and called for a flight home. She couldn't stay here anymore, she felt stupid and humiliated. She felt like the little toy Randy Orton had while he had a real girlfriend back home, the girl he got pregnant. The girl he would marry. _

_She was nothing._

* * *

She snapped out of it as she watched Miz stand in the ring after loosing a match. He was ranting about how this was all a conspiracy to make him look stupid, to make him look like the fool. Mara was annoyed as she rolled her eyes and booed the man in the ring.

He was livid, he kept waving his arms and yelling into the microphone, soon however something caught her and Miz off guard. A surprise she would of liked to have been in on.

_I hear voices in my head..._

She watched him walk up to the ring with out a word and she frowned as he sent her a quick look. She hated the sight of that man, how could this have not been in the previews? Why was she such a fool to have come, she knew this was bad.

"GET OUT OF MY RING, DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WILL DO TO YOU, GET O-"

Before Miz could finish his sentence Randy had RKO'd him down to the mat and he stood up later once his music started playing. He chuckled as he watched the unconscious Miz, but then his eyes landed on the girl behind the barricade.

He smirked at her and she sneered at him, he climbed on the turnbuckle and celebrated his eyes looking over to her every now and then. His smirk grew once security escorted her towards the back, he waved people off and shook a few hands and then headed backstage. This time things would be different.

* * *

She looked around the spacious room, who could of sent for her? She had been escorted by a security guard and he said nothing but lead her to this place. He said he was under orders to keep quiet, she was half hopeful Randy had called her but the realist side in her laughed and almost slapped her.

She raked her nails on her bare skin and sighed softly, she was tired of waiting. She was fixing to leave who ever requested her and before she got to the door it opened. Her eyes grew wide and she felt frozen as the man whom she'd been half heartedly expecting.

"Randy?"

"Mara?" he smiled

To him she looked the same, she was his same Mara. She was a tall, slender, light skinned beauty. Her dark eyes were deceiving and cunning, he found them to be killers. He approached her carefully and she sneered at him, he was an idiot of a man.

"Back off," she snapped, "I have to go now."

"It's been too long," he whispered as he cornered her

"Stop," she whispered

"Tell me where you went," he whispered as she backed against the wall

"Away from you," she spat, "so far away you'd never find me."

"Why?" he asked, "I wanted to find you so badly."

"No," she snapped, "you had a lover and a child to take care of."

"I don't love her like I love you," he whispered

"But you love her," she whispered

"No," he replied, "I could never love her like I love you."

His eyes starred into hers and he saw something that he saw many times before. It wasn't what he saw with Sam which was nothing but lust, now sure he found love in them but he couldn't quite match her expressions. It was always about this woman right here, the same light skinned beauty he'd love from the start.

"Stop," she whispered

"Tell me you love me," he demanded

"No," she whispered, "I don't love you."

"You're a liar," he smirked, "I can see right through you."

"Please just back away," she whispered

"Tell me again you don't love me and I'll leave," he told her

She looked into his eyes carefully and sighed, her head hung low and his lips formed a straight line. He wasn't sure if he should smile at the victory or be confused as to why she was upset that it was true.

"I can't do that," she whispered

"And why not?" he asked

Without answering her face formed a sneer and she pushed him away from her causing him to move backwards. And she quickly slipped away, she walked towards the door and opened it before turning back.

"I'm not falling for your pathetic sweet talk anymore," she whispered harshly

With that she walked out of the room and left him feeling angry and upset. He needed her to come back and there she was leaving him all alone like she didn't love him. He knew she did, she had to, it's been four years, Mara and him shared a love that was worth many years, she couldn't just get up and leave.

He sat on the couch in his locker room and sighed deeply as he sat back. He couldn't just let her go but how could he get her to come back? All she was doing was pushing him away, she didn't trust him he knew that, but how could he tell her him and Sam were getting a divorce? How was he to say that without sounding like the only reason he was scouting after her was because of that.

How could she be right? How could he have been blind the one night he called her and she told him about her lies, how could he have yelled at her and called her a jealous ex-girlfriend. He was an idiot, how could he believe a woman who agreed to partake in this affair was a loyal woman, she wasn't. Alanna was never his, and it was sad.

He sighed and sat back, he couldn't even describe his feelings right now. He couldn't think straight, he could barely even keep himself contained, the anger just wanted to pour out of him.

* * *

Mara ran quickly through backstage, the security men must have been aware of why she was here because they did not stop her. She sighed softly as she turned to another hallway, she wasn't sure where she was headed, she just wanted to get out of this place. Seeing Randy had crumbled her resolve, she almost gave in after everything that happened.

Her eyes scanned for the words 'exit' but she found nothing. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed deeply, where the hell was she? She wasn't sure where she was much less where the stupid exit was, Randy was running through her mind again.

"Mara?"

She stopped and turned to see John Cena standing there, he was wearing his usual smile and she couldn't help but smile back. She hadn't seen him in the amount of time she hadn't seen Randy, he was of course the man's best friend, but also very different from Randy. This man was sweet and caring, he couldn't hurt a fly, she knew that.

"Hey there," she smiled

"Where you off to?" he asked

"Trying to find an exit," she shrugged

"Let me guess, Randy went too far?" he chuckled

"He's an asshole," she spat

"He really does love you though," he shrugged, "guess that's the only good thing about him."

"No," she shook her head, "he loves Sam."

"Did he say that?" John asked

"No, but-"

"Ah, no buts," he chuckled, "don't assume the worst in that...asshole."

Mara looked at him carefully and shook her head, "he's a cheater, a liar."

"Did he tell you Alanna's not his?" John asked, "and that him and Sam are currently getting a divorce."

"What?" she gasped, "that's horrible."

"Not for him," he chuckled, "he was happy, he's been looking for you for a while."

"I-"

"Go on and find him," he smirked

Mara watched the man walk off and she looked towards the hallway she came from. She was contemplating the situation, what if John was just being a 'good friend' to him and just plain lying to her. She shook her head, John can't lie. She began walking from where she came from.

She couldn't believe how much easier it was to find his locker room then to find the stupid exit. She looked at the door and sighed deeply. She placed her small hand on the doorknob and closed her eyes before opening it.

"GET OUT."

She jumped slightly but ignored it as she pushed the door open. She hoped he was still willing to try, that she hadn't angered him at what she said.

"Randall?"

She watched him jump from the couch, he was now wearing basketball shorts and his boots were replaced by sneakers, he had his t-shirt on and his knee pads were off. She felt so tiny compared to him, he walked up to her wearing a confused expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked

Without warning she leaped forward and placed her lips on his, the taste was something she missed. The feeling of being with this man was like no other. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer. She felt home, this was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

They pulled away and he starred into her eyes and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_Well hope you liked it! Not sure if that's what you wanted, but hope it's close enough. - Sammy. x _


End file.
